The Celestial Guide to Eternal Love
by AngelycDevil
Summary: He's always been different. Something happened to his brain before he was born. He's clumsy. He's a genius who can't talk to a girl. Until he was told that "she" will be coming into his life. His missing piece. And then he saw her... AH. Drabble. Mostly fluff.
1. Chapter 1

THE CELESTIAL GUIDE TO ETERNAL LOVE

by

AngelycDevil

* * *

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Note: **This drabble was written as an entry for Drabble Me This? Contest, but due to some complications, it ended up here for all of you to read. ;) There are 45 chapters in total.

This is beta'd by the fabulous Content1 (I can't thank you enough for all that you've helped me with for this fic. Thank for your time and patience in answering all my questions about Asperger's.) and MalloryKnoxx (You've been with me since my second fic and I truly appreciate your personality and red pen. Also, thank you for taking on this project when you had other, probably more important, things to do, and finishing it in time.) xoxo *squeezes the life outta both of you* ;)

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

_Should I call the cops? I probably should._

That _is_ what any sane, educated person would do when sitting across from your stalker, right?

Yet, I sit there on the 3:28 L train, my hands folded on top of my duffel bag, unwilling to reach inside for my cell phone. Maybe it's because I'm in a public place and I feel safe, or maybe it's that he doesn't really seem dangerous.

If anything, I'd say he's nervous and worried. His left hand seems to be permanently attached to his hair, as he keeps tugging at it—so much that I'm kind of worried he might rip some off—and that would just be a damn shame, because his hair is beautiful. It's thick, luscious, and shiny, and even though it could be called brown, it has honey, caramel, and red highlights that make it radiant. His right hand has been hidden in his pocket the entire time, and his brows have been furrowed together ever since I've noticed him. His mouth keeps moving into odd shapes. It's almost as if he's trying to talk himself into doing something, and I can't help but wonder what that is.

Perhaps I should talk to him? Ask him if he's lost...or something. But he doesn't seem lost, and I can't think of anything to say, so I go back to the novel in my hand that my best friend claims to be "the bomb". Minutes pass, and my station is announced over the intercom. I drop the book into my duffel bag, and walk over to the crowding exit area. He follows. _Shit._


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

I bite my lip as I consider my options. I can either ignore him for a while longer to see how far this leads, or I can confront him right now and risk looking like an idiot in front of a gorgeous man in a tux.

Option A, it is.

The minute the train jostles to a stop, I begin elbowing my way out the door. Hopefully I'll lose him, and if not, I'm taking a cab, because there's no way in hell that I'm leading him to _Bellissima_. I get so focused in escaping my potential kidnapper that I fail to see the pile of suitcases ahead, and of course, I, Isabella Klutz Swan, catch my foot on one of the wheels and tumble down with the suitcases.

For the record, my middle name is Marie, not Klutz.

A ring of gasps sound around me, and a family begins to pull their luggage upright again, grumbling a bit while completely ignoring me. _How rude! _I hear a few voices around me and a very alarmed one coming closer.

"-should be more careful. Were you even looking at where you were walking?" Someone grabs my upper arm lightly and pulls me to my feet. Blood rushes to my cheeks as I turn to thank my savior, and I freeze at the sight of bright green eyes and beautiful brown hair.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"Are you alright? You didn't get hurt too much, did you? That was a pretty nasty fall. I swear to God some people wouldn't know polite if it hit them in the face." His eyes roam all over me in completely non-sexual manner while I stand there like an idiot, incapable of words. They stop at a point on my head, and he frowns. "That's gonna bruise pretty badly," he says, touching my forehead lightly. I flinch at the pain, and his face turns apologetic. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to cause you harm! On a better note, that seems to be only mark that'll remain with you from the fall. You don't feel hurt anywhere else, do you?" His green orbs bore into mine questioningly.

I blink. "Um... no?" _Way to be articulate, Bella. _I don't think anyone would believe I have a degree in literature anymore.

He smiles widely. "That's great. You should probably go to your doctor for a check-up just in case. Make sure you won't have a concussion or something, yes?" He looks at me again, and I nod. "I'm Edward Cullen, by the way. I work as an OBGYN at Masen Clinic a few blocks from here."

_He's smart…and beautiful, sexy, and caring enough to help a stranger in a subway. _I was clearly wrong about him stalking me. Damn, I'm idiot.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"What do you do?" he wonders as we begin walking.

I blink before smiling at him. "I make cakes at _Bellissima_." A sudden recognition washes over his eyes before his lips form a huge, excited smile. It's like he knows a secret.

"Bella. _Bellezza. _Beautiful." He looks at me. "It fits." My eyes widen as blood sprints to my cheeks. _This man..._ But before I can reply, he shoots off his next question. _"__Bellissima_, isn't that nearby? It's a great business. Have you always wanted to bake cakes?"

I take a minute to process his words. "Yes, it's close by. It's a few blocks from here; and as far as baking goes, I've always enjoyed it, but I actually majored in literature. Baking was just something I did to pay the bills, and it just...turned into something more."

"Why didn't you get a job as an editor or a journalist?"

I shrug. "I couldn't find one."

He frowns. "Oh. Well, you're very talented. I saw the display once while I was walking past."

"Thank you."

He smiles at me before looking straight ahead, and then we walk in silence for a while. Once again, my brain shuts down; I don't know what to say to him. I could just blurt something out, but something made me want to be careful with him. When we reach_Bellissima, _we say a simple goodbye and part ways.

I never got to ask him why he's wearing a tux.

_I wonder if I'll see him again._


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

The day flies by as the wedding season arrives in full swing. By the time we close up, the staff's exhausted, but most of them have been working here long enough to know how busy it can get around here.

The front door chimes and a low whistle follows. "Damn girl, look at that ass."

I don't need to turn to know who that sultry voice belongs to: Rosalie McCarthy, a good friend and a regular to the shop.

"See something you like?" I tease, giving my ass a slight wiggle as I wipe down the tables.

"Ha! Girl, you don't know how lucky you are!" She sighs dramatically. "Oh, what I wouldn't give for a tushy like yours. They'll be the reason I start battin' for the other field."

I roll my eyes. _As if. _Rose and Emmett are made for each other. They're the couple that you can see sitting on their porch, holding hands, watching their grandkids laugh and play on the lawn.

"How was work?" Rose works at a law firm nearby. Beauty and brains, that's Rose. She's a blonde bombshell that started college early, finished with exemplary remarks, and quickly moved up the ladder.

"Ugh!" She plops down on a chair. "I'm _so_ close. Just one more client, and then I'll be free!"

_Uh...what?_

"Old Man's giving me a week off after this one," she says happily.

"Nice. So I won't see you for a while then?" I pout.

"Oh, I'll be around. You _know _how much Emmett likes your cakes." She winks at me.

I grin. "You wanna take some to go?" I gesture to the display case. She nods.

I go behind the counter to begin packing some of the slices that I know she'll love in a box. _Bellissima _is a pastry shop/bakery. We have our cookies, cupcakes, and ready-to-go cakes, and then we have special order cakes. There are a total of nine chefs, including me, that work in the kitchen to make _Bellissima_ one of the most reputable bakeries in the Chicago land area. Many people want us to expand, but we're happy with staying a small-scale shop. This also means that we have limits on the number of special-orders we can take per week, which results in a waiting list. And said list is taken care of by Jake, my best friend/ paper-handler; he has an accounting degree that makes him invaluable in my eyes since numbers and I have been at an impasse since my senior year at Forks High.

I ring up Rose's purchases and slide the goodie-filled bag to her while promising to meet up for lunch tomorrow.

I stay an hour longer at the shop, cleaning up the kitchen. While I'm not OCD, I like my things clean. As I flick off the kitchen lights, Jake joins me from his office, and as we're both dead-tired, he simply kisses my cheek before we head our separate ways.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

My mind mulls over the day as I drive through the streets. It's been a good one so far, normal and expected, with the exception of my stalker. No, not stalker, he's too nice for that... what was his name? Edwin? Edgar? It's something old-fashioned. I'll call him Ed for now. I smile despite myself as I think of him and his easy, gorgeous grin. He's a special one; I can feel it in my gut, just like I felt with Rose and Jake. _I'll see him again, _I decide. I can feel it.

I swipe my parking card in the slot to enter the garage and quickly find a spot. I turn the engine off, grab my things, and hurry into the elevator, throwing a quick greeting to the doorman. I can't wait to go to sleep; it's going to be a tedious week with today being only the topping on the cupcake. I walk to my apartment and lock the door behind me before I begin stripping down to my underwear. I grab the pile of worn clothes and dump them in the hamper. Then, I flop on the bed, pull the covers over me, and grab some shut eye.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Loud falling droplets slowly bring me out of my sleep, and I fumble to find my phone on the nightstand to turn it off when I realize that's four o'clock in the morning. Who the fuck's calling me at this ungodly hour? My hand finds my iPhone, and I press it to my ear.

"'Ello?"

"Bella! Are you awake?" Rose's urgent, stern voice causes me to attempt to sit up straight.

"I am now. What's up Rose?"

"Have you seen Edward?"

"Uh, who?"

"Edward Cullen. The guy you met on the L yesterday. Brown hair. Green eyes. Have you seen him?" _Ah, so that's his name._

"No. Is everything okay?"

"He's missing. He lives near you. Can you please _please_ take a look around your neighborhood for me?" I want to ask Rose why we should be searching for an adult who seems perfectly capable of finding his way around, but I know there has to be a legitimate reason for her to sound this worried.

"Um, yeah. Sure. I drive around. See if I can find him."

"Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Hey, no problem. Maybe he's just wanted take a walk out or something."

"He would've taken his phone. He won't pick up."

"Okay, I'll see if I can find him."

"Thanks babe. Just call me, 'kay?"

"Sure."

_Click._

I sigh before dragging my butt to my closet. I pull out a simple white Tee and a pair of washed blue shorts and head to my bathroom. A tiny part of my brain tells me that I should be questioning something in Rose's story, but I can't find it in me to care too much as I splash water on my face.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

_Too many people don't know the pleasure of sleep, _I decide as I drive past an already-packed Starbucks, scanning the crowds for shocking red-brown hair.

I still don't understand why I'm searching for him. Of course, I agreed because Rose is a good friend, but the man's a doctor, for crying out loud. He probably went for a walk or needed to be alone for a while. I'm sure he can find his way around Chicago especially if he lives here. Maybe Rose is worried he's hurt? Or maybe he has a condition he needs to take care of at home? Maybe he'll pass out if he doesn't eat every three hours or something.

I sigh and return to searching the masses.

An entire hour goes by.

Maybe he went home.

I make a U-turn on Chicago Avenue, toward Lake Shore Drive. It's been awhile since I came to the beach, and since I'm already here...

I pull in next to an old, green Volkswagen, and get out of my car. The beach officially opens at eleven, but the guard usually lets the joggers and walkers through as long as we don't go in the water. It's a pretty big beach for Chicago, though nothing like the ones on the west coast. When I first came to Chicago, I visited this beach every couple of days. It provided me comfort and support. I used to come here and just sit, watching the tiny waves roll over the soft sand. Sometimes, I'd walk backwards, so I could see my footprints in the water as the water engulfed it with every wave.

I nod to Mike, the guard, as I slip off my Converse. I love to feel the sand in my feet. I trek across the width of the man-made beach and come to a standstill at the edge of the water. I shiver at the cold water that curves over and around my feet. I walk in until the water comes up to my shins and let my feet get used to the cold. After a while, I back out and begin walking along the shoreline, my feet breaking the sinuous water with every step.

I reside in a clear bubble as I move down the beach. My mind wanders everywhere and nowhere at once. I think about the trip to Paris I've been planning since high school and the cooking class I signed up for a while ago. I figure I should apply to Tribune again, just to see, and I plan out the next chapter of the novella I've been working on for the past few months. I smile at a few joggers who pass by and notice how the streets get busier by the minute. I see, somewhere in the mix, a mop of reddish-brown hair. I slow down and focus on the speck of red.

It is _him_.

My heart pounds.

I start running towards his motionless form on the sand.

* * *

**A/N: **I took creative liberties with the rules & regulations of Oak Street Beach. I have no idea with the management actually allows anyone to come inside the beach before 11 a.m. I seriously doubt they do.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

"Dr. Cullen! Edward!"

A sudden tremor shakes his frame, and I speed up. Now, I'm a realistic, so my brain immediately starts going through all the very bleak possibilities. The most prominent one is that he had a panic attack.

He continues to move on the sand in awkward angles when I finally reach him.

"Dr. Cullen, are you okay? Dr. Cullen!" I pull his shoulder, trying to make him face up.

A string of strangled coughs fall from his lips. _Shit._

I reach into my back pocket to retrieve my phone. This is probably what Rose was so worried about. I'll call her, after I get an ambulance. I place one hand on Edward's forehead to make sure he isn't burning up, and call 911 with the other.

"B-Bella?" He shifts uncomfortably.

I smile in relief that he remembers me, no major head trauma then. "Just stay there, 'kay? I'm calling an ambulance to pick you up."

His eyes bulge out. "What? Why?"

"'Cause we need to make sure you're okay."

"_911. What is your emergency?"_

"Oh, hi. I found a friend of mine passed out on the beach—"

"No! No, stop it!" Edward shoots upward and knocks the phone out of my hand.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

"Shit! Sorry, I didn't mean to do that. But I did not _faint! _I was simply lying down."

I cock an eyebrow at him. "You were _lying down_...in the middle of a beach? At five-thirty in the morning?"

Blood pools in his cheeks. "I…I like it here. I f-find it c-comfortable. The ocean's... the water, it, um, it's soothing." His right hand goes into his pocket as his left reaches up to tug on his hair.

I find myself relaxing just a little. He seems perfectly okay, just a bit flustered. "You should get checked-up. Better safe than sorry."

He doesn't reply.

I hear the static noise coming from my phone, so I find it and apologize to the lady for the false alarm. After a stern lecture about wasting her time while she could be saving others, she hangs up on me.

_What a wonderful way to start your day._

I turn back to face the root of all my trouble who's currently starring at me with wide, bright green eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he demands.

I look at him in shock. "I'm here because my friend called me, _crying _and scared that _someone _went missing because _someone's _not picking up their phone because _someone _forgot it in God Knows Where!" I snap at him.

Yeah, so, mornings and I aren't exactly best friends, okay?

His face crumples as he realizes what must've happened and my heart tugs. "I-I apologize for all the trouble. I didn't realize Rose w-would call you. I'm sorry, I'm so sorr—" he begins rambling, and my head starts pounding, so I throw my hand over his mouth before he gives himself an aneurysm.

I smile at him. "It's okay. You're okay. Let's just go home now."

Aaaaaand, the blush is back.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

I send a quick text to Rose telling her that I found him before I pull Edward up on his legs. She texts me back immediately with a simple "thank you" that says more about her love for Edward than anything else would've. For a moment, I wonder what the relationship between my blonde friend and the man beside me is. Certainly, they're not married...

Well, it doesn't really matter.

"Rose?" he asks.

Hmm, looks like _someone's_ a peeping Tom. I decide to tease him. "Nope. My boyfriend." I reply.

An ache so deep crosses his eyes that it made me gasp. I watch as the pain intensifies and his frown deepens until he gives up and gives in. With tortured eyes, he manages a tight smile and a tiny nod of acknowledgment before facing forward. The entire exchange is so quick that if I hadn't been paying attention, I wouldn't have noticed it.

Completely aware of the fact that I just stepped over a landmine of his, I attempt to make it right. "Ha! Just kidding!" I wink and nudge him with my elbow.

He freezes. "What?" He grabs my forearm, yanking me in front of him. He looks... frustrated.

I let a small laugh. "I don't have a boyfriend. I was just teasing you." I try to sound normal, like there isn't a million questions sprinting through my head. The biggest one being, _why does he care so much?_

His eyes darken, and he pulls me closer. His voice is low as he accuses me. "Why are you lying to me? I've been nothing but friendly and polite to you!"

"I'm not... _lying _to you. I _don't _have a boyfriend." Anger drips into me at the mere fact that I feel the need to explain myself to this _stranger._

He scoffs. "I've seen you with him. You guys looked so cute together, but I'm surprised you don't live together seeing that you work at the same place."

I want to slap his scornful visage and pretentious voice. Gone is the kind man who helped me in the subway; this monster is cold and sadistic. Yet, the clear agony in his eyes stops me. It's as if his words are hurting himself more than they're meant to hurt me.

I take a deep breath to calm myself and look straight at his eyes so he can see my honesty. "I don't know _what_ you saw, but I'm telling the truth. I don't have a boyfriend."

All the anger in his face melts away and he loosens his grip. "Oh."

I pull myself away and head to my car.

"Wait!" he calls after me. I moan internally. _What now? _I just wanna go to bed. My warm, fluffy, soft, welcoming bed. Suddenly, Edward's in front of me, his eyes questioning.

"Well, will you?" Clearly, I missed his question, too busy thinking of sleep.

"What?" Whatever it is, it's important enough to make him nervous. His hand's in his right pocket again.

"Go out with me."


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

Purple or blue? I stand in front of a mirror, two choices in my hand. Rose, who's lounging on my bed, sighs...again.

"Bella, he's gonna love it no matter what," she insists, and I suppose I should listen to her, considering Edward's her _brother._

"Just choose one for me!" I _really_ can't choose: the purple one is a comfortable sleeveless top that clinches at the waist before flaring out while the blue is my favorite silk, sequined top from DKNY. I can wear both with white skinny jeans and a gray leather jacket. So, purple or blue?

"Purple." A new voice chimes, and I turn around to see my roommate/best friend standing in the doorway of my bedroom with suspiciously large box.

"What's that?" I point to the black monstrosity.

"Makeup. _Of course._"

My eyes widen as I recite a quick prayer for God to save me. Alice simply rolls her eyes at my dramatics.

"_Light_ makeup, Alice, I said _light _make-up." I remind her. She waves me off with a flick of her hand.

_Wonderful._

I slip the purple top and my leather jacket on, careful not to mess up my flawlessly tousled, shiny, wavy hair that took thirty minutes for Rose to perfect, and sit on the edge of my bed, so Alice can work her horrifying magic on me.

She moves around like whirlwind for fifteen minutes before declaring me beautiful. I don't need to look at the mirror to know she's right. With tight hug (and a wave for Rose), she leaves as fast as she came, but I'm simply glad that she loves me enough to squeeze me in during her lunch break.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

"She seems…nice." I laugh at Rose's hesitant tone.

"She is," I agree as stuff my phone, some money, mascara, lip gloss, my credit card, tissues, and a mini hand sanitizer bottle into my clutch.

"Hey, so… you done?"

"Yeah. Do you need be somewhere?"

"No, I just… we need to talk."

"Ruh roh, infamous words."

"This is really something Edward should talk to you about… but I should warn you. At least clue you in a bit." I sober at her words, and crawl up next to her in the bed.

"What's up, Ro?" _Is something wrong with Edward? Is he gonna die in two months?_

"Hav—What have you noticed about my brother? Like things that are not normal."

"Not normal? Is he sick?" For some reason, my heart twists painfully at the idea, while my brain takes this chance to reiterate the absurdity of the fact that I agreed to go out with a guy I literally just met.

"Just tell me."

Um… "He talks…fast, he gets nervous a lot, hm… he jumps from idea to idea a lot, he overreacts, and he, uh, likes his space, not too social, likes to be quiet." As I list off his quirks, I realize that those aren't just quirks but side-effects. He _is_ sick.

"Bella, he was diagnosed with Asperger's when he was four."

"Asperger's…like the geeky, science nerd thing?" The thought of Edward in horn-rimmed glasses actually kinda turns me on.

Rose bursts out laughing. "Only you, Bella."

But when she sees my curiosity, she stops. "Yeah…he's just _really_ anal, Bella. But he's so loyal, and sweet, and kind. Just…not a lot of people can see that." Anger flashes in her eyes, and in that moment, I realize that I'll never want to get on Rose's bad side. "He has been taken advantage of. And that took a toll on him, so he'll drive you crazy just to make sure…just to reassure himself." She stops and a fierce look comes across her face. "But, in the end, he'll be worth it."

She waits to see how I'm taking this.

"Okay." I smile at her, letting her know that I have this, that I'll give him a fair chance.

Warmth fills Rose's face, knowing I'm okay with all this.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

_Ring-rrrring._

I take a deep breath. Rose left a while ago. She insisted that she can't tell me much more, that Edward has to be the one to elaborate. I'll admit that I'm a bit nervous. I don't know how he's going to react to the fact that Rose told me. She seemed okay with it, and I'm glad I know, but I don't like that Edward's out of the loop. I don't why I care about it, him, so much though.

I still don't understand my reaction to him. He frustrates me to no end, but at the same time, I want to hold on to him forever. At the same time, I'm NOT the kind of girl who agrees to go out with a guy who I've talked to twice, but when he asked me, even if I thought about it for a while, I'd agreed to his date by the end of the car ride to his apartment. I remember thinking that the joy and excitement in his face is a reward on its own.

Like now, he's wearing a faded denim shirt, khakis, and a pair of black-rimmed glasses, and I want to attack him right there in the hallway. Somehow, I manage to control myself as I blush at his "you're beautiful" comment and accept his bouquet of... purple flowers.

"Thank you. What are these?"

"Oh, um, they're Xeranthemums." The tips of his ears tint pink and his right hand disappears into his pocket.

"They're beautiful."

"I'm glad you like them. Um, uh shall we?" He gestures outside.

"Of course, let me just put these in water."

"You don't have to. They'll be fine without."

Nodding, I place the bouquet in an empty vase, grab my purse and keys, and lock the door.

"So, you finally going to tell me where we're going?" He got my number through Rose, and we texted throughout the week, getting to know each other a little better, but he was stubborn in keeping the location of our date a secret. That's one of the reasons Rose had come over to help; she knew of his plans, but she vehemently refused to tell me when I asked. So much for girl code.

"Actually, I was thinking of dinner and a walk after? I'd like to show you something." He rubs the back of his neck nervously.

"Sounds wonderful." I smile at him. I can't help but lov-_strongly like_ the amount of effort he put into this date, and it makes me wonder if that's a characteristic of his condition.

_Stop it, Bella_. I tell myself. _Just enjoy._

He leads me to a very sleek, expensive, and sports car-like vehicle, and chivalrously opens the door for me.

"Nice car," I admit as he starts the engine, and it is. It makes me feel like I'm in a James Bond movie.

"It's my baby." He caresses the wheel lightly, and I can't stop myself from rolling my eyes. _Men._

He grins at me, before jolting us into the streets of Chicago.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

When he pulls into a residential area, I'm surprised. I never realized that there are any restaurants around here. But when he stops in front of _Bella Italia_, blood reddens my cheeks. How more sweet can this man get?

As I continue to stare the place in slight awe, Edward manages to walk to my side and pull the door open. He offers his hand for support, and I accept. We don't let go once I'm out of the car. I feel like a schoolgirl on her first date. My heart's thumping wildly and my traitor blush is ever present on my skin. I can't help but notice how perfectly our hands fit together, like they were made for each other. His hands are warm compared to the chilly night, and I step a bit closer without him noticing. He opens the door for me again. A girl can get used to this, I realize as I resist the urge to lean my head his shoulder. This precise gentleman... can really become addictive.

He tugs at his hair a little; I realize that it is a way he soothes himself when he's nervous. I wonder if he'll mind if I do it…


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

We're greeted by a thin lady with a 1000-watt smile who takes her time to eye-fuck my date. My fingers tighten around his, and he squeezes back lightly. It takes exactly fifty-seven seconds for her to guide us to our table after misleading us once, and the moment she leaves, I take a huge breath. Again, I wish I could understand my reaction to this. It's as if I'm not really here, like someone else has taken control of me. I shake my head slightly to clear my thoughts before focusing on Edward, who's sifting through the menu.

"Do you come here often?"

"Um, no, but my uncle's friend's the owner."

"Nice, does he live close by?" I'd assume so since the shop is located here.

Edward smiles and points up.

I follow his finger. "Wow. Really close then."

Edward shrugs. "Cooking is his passion."

"What's yours?"

"Children."

I roll my eyes. "_Other_ than your work."

"I don't know...photography, maybe."

"Can I see your photos sometime?"

"Of course."

A new server shows up to smile and ask for our order.

_"Prendo la Bruschetta di Carne Asada e le Linguini al Frutti di Mare...Bella?"_

_"Uhm...i Raviolini alla Maria. Grazie."_

"And your choice of wine, sir?"

"_Chianti_."

"Of course, sir."

I turn to Edward. "You know Italian."

"So do you."

"Learned it in uni."

"One of my foster parents was Italian."

"Foster parents? But Rose has..." I trail off, not wanting to offend him.

He shrugs, smiling wistfully. "Rose is normal."

"And that's an excuse for a parent to ship you off to strangers?" _He has to understand..._

He looks at me in surprise before narrowing his eyes. "You know," he accuses.

_Shit. _"Rose told me." Honesty is the best policy, I repeat in my head.

His smile turns bitter. "So, this is a pity date," he concludes.

"NO! Of course not!" My stomach twists painfully at the mere fact that he jumped straight to this conclusion. But it doesn't matter what I say, he won't change his mind. I can see that in his face, his blazing green eyes.

He settles back in his chair. "I think we should leave."

I nod, because if we stay... it'll just be awkward.

* * *

**A/N: **The restaurant (and menu) described is an actual restaurant in Chicago called _Rose Angeli_s, I simply changed the name to _Bella Italia._

**Translation: **

"_Prendo la Bruschetta di Carne Asada e le Linguini al Frutti di Mare...Bella?" = _"I'll have the_ Bruschetta di Carne Asada Linguini al Frutti di Mare_... Bella?"

_"Uhm...i Raviolini alla Maria. Grazie." _= "Um... the _Raviolini alla Maria _please."


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

While he cancels our order, I walk out the restaurant, blinking my tears away. All the romantic texts, late-night phone calls, the compliments, the chivalry, the fact that I was _actually looking forward to this so much_...all down the drain because I can't keep my fucking mouth shut. I lean against his fancy car, rubbing my tears back into my skin. A family of three walk by, concerned looks etched on their faces. I try to smile to assure them. They continue into the restaurant.

I don't want this to end. Especially not like this. But I don't know what to do. I'm afraid of pushing him, a man I barely know, but I can't let this go. I saw him close off the moment I mentioned his parents. I should've been more delicate. Subtlety is not one of my strong points. Dammit, I wish Rose had told me more.

My face is tear-free by the time Edward returns. He unlocks the car, but doesn't open the door. His face is blank, and he refuses to look at me. Any hope that I had for this working out is gone now.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

The car ride is tense and silent. His eyes are glued to the road, his fingers gripping the steering wheel. I want to say something, anything, but I can't. After a while, I just give up and stare out of the window. My mind goes over the days I had with Edward. A week… it was just one week, and yet I feel like I've known him forever. I know everything from his favorite food (steak, of course) to his favorite music (classical: Bach and Chopin) to his favorite pastime that he rarely works on (woodwork). I know his dreams, his fantasies, and his take on God. I know that he wants to visit India, Germany, Scotland, Africa, Brazil, and China at least once. I know that he wants to do these things with his woman. I've learned so much from him by allowing him to communicate with me by phone…something that he is comfortable with, where he doesn't feel pressured.

I start to panic as we pull into my neighborhood. It's not healthy to feel as if someone is twisting your heart, squeezing out all the liquid, as one does with a wet towel, is it? I have to do something, whether he listens or not. I have to try.

"I…" I clear my throat and shift to face him, while he studiously ignores me, staring into the windshield as it's the more fascinating thing in the world. "I said yes to you before Rose told me that you had Asperger's. I _honestly_ don't mind. If I did, I would've canceled. If you choose to believe that this, something that I was _looking forward to_, is a pity date from whatever experience you've had…" I sigh, thinking over my words. I have to make them count; he's obviously not giving me another chance. _Twist. _I gasp in pain. His fingers tighten on the steering wheel, but he doesn't move. I grit my teeth in frustration as I try to dump as much honesty as I can into my voice, still holding on to the hope that he might believe me. "No one in this entire world is even _close _to perfection. We all have our glitches, our irregularities, just like you have yours. This doesn't make you any less of a man…just different."

We pull up in front of my apartment, and I don't know what else to say, so I grab my purse and get out. As I close the door, I hear a broken whisper. "You're not her."

Or maybe I'm just imagining things. I'm not exactly sure at this point.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19 **

Rose has avoided me for the past six days. Well, either that, or she's really busy. No matter, I haven't had the time to think about her… or _him_, as the shop has been packed for the last week. I haven't had the time to think about anything really, which one of the reasons Alice's house warming party this weekend is something that's needed. While I'm sad that she's moving out, she couldn't have done it in a better time. For once, I'll be relax and just _breathe_.

I've already picked out the outfit, and Alice left me a detailed instruction packet on how to do my hair and makeup. She dragged me out of _Bellissima_ two days ago, claiming that if I stayed inside any longer, I'll turn into a vampire. I, of course, told her that she was being ridiculous. I practiced the hair a bit yesterday and thankfully, it doesn't seem too complicated. When I asked her why exactly she was fussing about this so much (in a nicer way), she simply said that, and I quote, "this house is the beginning of eternity with my Jazz, and I want it to be _perfect_." But you know that feeling you get when you know your best friend since childhood is lying? Yeah. I totally got that, but I figured that she'd tell me if it was something life-altering.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

"You know, you should just go talk to him. You know where he lives." Jake's voice breaks me from my thoughts.

I snort. "If only it was that simple._" __It isn't that simple, is it?_

He sighs. "Well whatever it is, you better act fast _before_ you get in trouble."

"What are you talking about?"

Instead of replying, he stares pointedly at the table I'm wiping.

_Shiiittt. _

I stare dismayed at the too-glossy table top, and the Canola Oil baking spray in my hand that I've been using instead of Clorox. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Jake's hand over his mouth.

"While some customers might...appreciate the shine, maybe it's a...a bit too much?" He chokes out in between his laughter.

I...can't believe this. _That fucking asshole! _Who the fuck gave him the right to fuck with my life? I was _pretty fine_ before he came waltzing in. _Him,_ not me. _He _was the one who stalked me, talked to me, asked me out on a date. Why the fuck am _I_ the only one suffering? Why am I the only one that cried to sleep that night?

It's all _his_ fault. Jumping to conclusions.

_Deaf motherfucker. _

_Stubborn bastard. _

_Intelligent prick. _

Bet he's in his clinic right now, smiling at some stupid kid and having the time of his life.

"Bella? Babe?" Jake places a hesitant hand on my shoulder. "You alright?"

"NO! I'M NOT _ALRIGHT!" _I feel like crying again... and smacking _his_ head with a cooking pan_. _I spin around and shove the box of cleaning supplies into Jake's chest. "You clean! I'm going home!" And then, like a toddler on a tantrum, I stomp out into kitchen, gather my things, and leave.

My breath comes out in huffing gasps.

Why can't I get him out of mind?


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

The door flies open and an ear-piercing squeal follows. "BELLA! I'm _so_ glad you could make it! There are so many things to do!" Alice pulls me into a choking hug.

"Ali...can't...breathe."

She huffs. "So dramatic." _Seriously? _

"Bella, you made it! I was afraid that you might get lost in the suga'." Jasper greets me with a warm hug, and I kiss his cheek. As for my ability to get lost in the sugar, that's an ongoing joke between the two of us about an incident that I have no intention of recalling. Yes, it was _that_ bad.

"Okay, yay! Lovey-dovey! Now, come!" Ali drags me away from her boyfriend and into the kitchen, where I drop off my purse, while telling me all the things that I need to bring downstairs from the attic. She tells me the directions to get there, and I repeat the list and directions in my mind on the way there.


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22**

I find the attic door in the closet of the master bedroom, just as Ali said, and make my way up the stairs.

I don't know what I was expecting, but it certainly wasn't this. Rows and rows of clothes, shoes, and accessories. It's bad enough that I'm almost having a flashback to the time I sat through three hours of _Hannah Montana_ and her revolving closets with Nessa. No, this is _definitely _worse. I swallow deeply while mentally pumping myself up to dive into a world of lace, silk, satin, cotton, and whatever else Ali's clothes are made of.

_Click. _

What the hell is that? I slowly move toward the door. "Hello? Anybody here?"_Calm the fuck down, Bells, you're imagining things. _I'm halfway down the steps. I hear nothing. Then, a tiny ruffle, like the ones leaves make when the wind blows around them. _Shit. _I back up faster._Don't make any noise. Don't let It know you here. _

I hear footsteps. It's coming closer. "Bella?"

_FUCK! _"I'll kill you!" I sprint down the stairs, not caring if It can hear me.

"I hurt you that bad?" Edward mutters. Wait... _what? _

I turn back around to face _him_. He leans casually against the wall, staring at me with those intuitive eyes. I place my palm against my throat.

"Damn, you scared me."

He frowns. "Oh. Sorry."

.

.

.

"What are you doing here?" Anything's better than the awkward silence that enveloped us.

"Oh, Alice wanted me to get her some things."

I frown and the wheels in my mind start turning. This feels a bit too junior high to be coincidental. "Funny. Alice sent me here for some things too."

I reach behind to open the door... only to find it locked.


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23 **

_Alice is an idiot. _

And apparently, if you hang out with an idiot long enough, your brain cells explode until you're on the same IQ level as the idiot, which is the only probable reason that _both_ Jasper and Rose (and her husband, Emmett) have agreed to this.

What is _this?_ Technically speaking, it's a kidnapping, and I will gladly call the cops to report my dear best friend...if it weren't for the fact that my phone is in my bag on the kitchen counter. And as for Edward, Alice was nice enough to warn him that "there are a lot of things, so it might be easier if he took things out of his pocket." _Right. _

Either way, we're stuck here, and it's apparent that no one's going to save us. I've already tried kicking the door and screaming a few times. Everyone's in on it. But they were kind enough to leave us a note stating we won't be allowed to come out "until we get our heads out of our asses and talk to each other."

Stupid and childish. I know.

_God, I wish I could just... wring their necks or something. _

"I'm sorry." I hear _his_ low, rough voice whisper.


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24**

"Excuse me?" I call out from my spot against the door.

"I just said, I'm sorry! It's my fault you're in here." I hear him move closer. He left his spot against the wall once he found out Alice's plans.

I chuckle and think about how I've been acting the past week. "Trust me; it's not just your fault."

He walks into my line of vision and reclaims his spot. His hands are fisted inside his pockets as he slides down against the wall. There are thirteen steps separating us. No matter what happened between us, a part of me wants to close that gap. That gap tells me to be truthful.

"Edward, I—"

"Bella..." We start at the same time.

"You first," I say quickly.

He sighs. "I want us to be friends." He fidgets. "You... you're a great person, and I don't wanna lose you. And even though, it didn't work out between as lovers and I royally fucked up…and quite honestly, you deserve some one better, maybe…" he looks at me, eyes brimming with hope "…we could be friends?"

I think about that. Us, Edward and I, being friends. Hanging out. Maybe watching a movie. Not touching each other. Politely sharing the popcorn in the huge bowl in between us.

It's a tempting offer. An easy one.

I would've taken it if it weren't for the pain that twists his face as he chokes out these words, or the fact that I'll never be able to watch him with another woman. The incident with the waitress is enough proof for that one.

So I decide to fight.

"Edward, if I ask you something, will you be honest with me?"

"Of course."

"If you disregard everything that happened, what do you want with me?"

The flash of desire in his eyes when he looks up at me is enough for me to feel victorious.


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25**

"Honestly, Edward," I remind him as I see the turmoil begin within his eyes.

"Honestly...honesty," he mutters to myself, shaking his head a little bit. He looks...conflicted. So I decide to help him out. Before he realizes what I'm doing, I cross the space between us and seat myself in front of him. I press my palms on the sides of his adorable, shocked face and make him look at me.

"I deserve the truth, Edward. I can see what you feel in your eyes… just tell me. Please." One of the things I learned from hanging out with Vanessa is KISS, Keep It Simple Stupid. While Edward and Vanessa are on completely different scales, they are similar enough for me draw from my knowledge of Autistic kids (and my research) and apply it to Edward. I know that he'll obsess over my every word and worry by dissecting my every action, but now, he just needs to know how I feel.

"The truth?" The poor boy looks so scared. I want to hug him…and kill the bitch that made him this way.

"Yes." _Please stop being afraid. I don't bite. _

"Everything... I want everything with you. Always have from the minute I saw you."

"Then why'd you push me away?"

"Because I knew it wouldn't last."

"You didn't even give it a chance. You just assumed!"

His eyes grow cold, but I know what to expect. "Then enlighten me, Ms. Swan, as to a reason_, other_ than the fact that you felt _sorry_ for me, why a perfectly normal, beautiful, intelligent woman would agree to go on a date with me, _knowing_ that I'm…_different_." He quickly averts his eyes from me.

"Different meaning the Asperger's?" I ask, and he quickly nods his head.

"Because it doesn't matter to me. Because I don't care."


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 26**

He chuckles, a defeated sound. "You realize that I'm human person with feelings, right? Not one of your play toys that you can just use and throw away."

"I know." But I see what he's getting at. He doesn't want to fall in love, only to be left behind. So I add, "I have been around Autistic people. I used to babysit my neighbors' daughter all the time. Her name was Vanessa. I know what to expect, Edward. I'm not being naive about this. I…" _Tell him, Bells, he needs to know. _"I kinda did some research about what Asperger's really is, and I know what I'm getting myself into. I know it's not going to be easy. That sometimes you just...need to be. And…you're worth it. You're worth everything." _Believe me. _"I can't stop thinking about you. I've tried so many times, but I just can't...until I realized that I can't forget you." _Please, just...please. _"I want it all. I want to travel the world with you. I want to listen to you play the piano. I want to bake you cookies and cakes and watch you get fat because of it. I might be wrong... but I can see that you want me." _I'm not blind. _I take his hands in mine. "I can see that you love me. I'm not going anywhere, Edward."

He slowly untangles his fingers from mine, his curious eyes wandering over my face. He looks at me as if he's going to consume me whole. A lone, burning finger traces the top of my nose down to the edge of my upper lip. His eyes flicker down as he leans in closer.


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER 27 **

I stay completely still. I want him to come to me. His warm breath gently puffs on my skin, slightly tickling my nose. His sweet, ocean scent swirls around me, engulfing me. I think it's a shower gel from Bath & Body Works; I'll have to check it out later. His eyes remain glued to my lips as his nose lightly brushes mine. He's so close and still getting closer. His warm, moist lips touch mine. Once. Twice. Thrice. And he comes back for more.

_Click. _

"WHOA!" We jump apart at the booming voice of Emmett. Fuck. My. Life. "Okay! Did NOT wanna see that. Shutting door. Alice wanted you down for the cake." He yells out as he hastily shuts the door. We follow Emmett's quick footsteps down the stairs, and then stare at each other...only to burst out laughing.

As our giggles subdue, Edward wraps his arms around me and buries his head in the crook of my neck.

"Forgive me?"

I giggle as his stubble grazes the skin where my collar bone meets my throat. "For what?"

"Bein' an ass."

I run my fingers through his thick, silky hair. "Yes."

I feel him smile against my skin. We remain like that for a while. Then he tilts his head upward with puckered lips and puppy dog eyes. I giggle at his silliness and place a light kiss on his lips.

"We should probably go down before they come upstairs." I whisper, kissing his forehead.

"We probably should."


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER 28 **

What follows is too much like a fairytale for me to believe it's true. Well, most of it anyway. We have a second first-date. A complete one. We go to a different restaurant, but he still shows me his secret place, a breathtaking meadow in the middle located in the outskirts of the city. We get teased endlessly about our time in the attic, but we take it in stride. We feel like teenagers in love for the first time. We know this...giddiness won't last forever, so we absorb every moment of it. There are countless kisses and warm hugs. And the days we sleepover at his house, there's breakfast and coffee. There are walks along the lake shore and dances in the rain…okay, that was only once, and he caught a cold the next day.

He tells me about his family, friends, and childhood. His father hated him, and his mother took care of him and Rose until she couldn't. It's easy to see how much Edward loved his mother. How much he misses her. But he also hates her for abandoning him at a strange place. He talks about the day Rose became his sister through adoption, and the day she reunited with her biological family. While they loved Rose, they couldn't stand "that Edward boy and his disease". It's easy to see why Rose left them.

There are fights. But they only last a day because we can't stay mad at each other for long. There are days when he pushes me until I don't know how I'm hanging on. There are days when he's completely silent. He acts like a toddler sometimes and I want to rip my hair out. He tells me about Tanya and how she used him for his money while she fucked around town. He introduces me to Carmen, his psychic friend.

He tells me that he was wearing tux that day in the train because he was attending his friend's wedding.


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER 29 **

"I'll miss you."

He's attending a seminar in San Francisco this week. This is the first time that we'll be apart. Unfortunately, it's part of his job, so he _has_ to be there. I don't care if I sound like a child or a lovesick teenager. A weekend without my love feels like hell to me.

Thankfully, Alice invited Rose, Leah (Jake's wife), and I for a Girls' Week Out to put me out of my misery. The schedule looks something along the lines of what a bride will go through before a wedding, but we are to be pampered, so I'm all in.

"I'll miss you, too. So. Much. I'll call you every night just to tell you 'I love you'. I promise."

I giggle at his confession. He groans.

"Babe, can you not do that when my cock's between your legs?" His voice is rough, raspy, and muffled against my skin.

I snort a laugh and wiggle my ass. His cock hardens under me. He gasps before his embrace tightens. He drops an kiss on my shoulder blade then down along the length of my spine. My every nerve seems to burst alive under his lips, and I can't help but moan. Ever since we began to have sex, he's learned, and now, he knows to play me like an instrument. He knows which keys to press for each reaction. He's learned how to read my body and delivers accordingly.

This is where his "difference" makes everything so much better. The first few times, he wouldn't stop with his explorations until he knew my every secret, nuance, and desires. Sometimes obsessive compulsive can be really, _really_…good. He takes my ass cheeks in his hand and squeezes them. He drops light kisses along the crevice he created before parting my legs. A light shudder goes through me. He kisses my pussy tenderly. He licks the length of it. He sucks me into his mouth.

_Jesus Christ. _

"Taste so good, baby girl," he mumbles. It doesn't matter if he's pounding into me or cuddling me, I'm always his "baby girl" in bed.

I sigh in reply.

He takes his time licking and sucking me until my breathing picks up, and I begin to spout out incoherent shit wrapped in moans. He has me exactly where he wanted. Then suddenly, he slips his fingers into me while taking my clit in his teeth. I gasp once before dissolving into ecstasy.

As I re-emerge into reality, I hear the crinkling of foil and feel his erection at my entrance. He slowly pushes inside me, his thick cock filling me completely. He sets the pace at an almost unbearable rate, quickly bringing me back to the edge that I just visited, making me want him all over again.

I close my eyes and feel him move inside me. How my body knows that he's meant to be there. I memorize him, all of him, so that I will remember him forever.


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER 30**

_All along it was a fever_

_A cold sweat hot-headed believer_

_I threw my hands in the air, said, "Show me something,"_

_He said, "If you dare come a little—_

I blindly search my bedside table for my blaring phone. I know I told Alice that I'd be up early, but this is a bit too much. I growl under my breath while I put an end to the ear-piercing noise and bring the phone to my ear.

"Alice. Seriously, it's only seven in the fucking morning. _Come o—_"

"Bella, it's me, Leah."

"Leah, hey, what's up? You sound a bit off."

She sniffles in response. The only time I think I've ever known Leah to cry was when she was popping out a seven-pound baby out of her vagina. And suddenly, I get this feeling in my gut, warning me of a perilous situation. Someone's hurt, I feel like it. But I just _hope _and pray to God that that's all a person is, and not...dead.

"Leah, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I...No, it-it's not." She clears her throat. "J-Jake got in an accident."


	31. Chapter 31

**CHAPTER 31 **

_How the hell did Alice get here before me? _I wonder as I notice her hot pink mustang parked along the sidewalk.

For the moment, I ignore it and I hurry inside.

"Hello, which room is Jacob Black in?" I rush out the words. The mere thought of losing Jake...

_I need to find him._

"Mr. Black is located in ICU."

"Thank you." I run to the already full elevator and squeeze in, earning some dirty looks from the passengers. I see the level 2 button shining brightly, so I simply stand there, willing the elevator to move faster.

Leah hadn't been able to say much over the phone. She mentioned that it was a car accident, and the other guy died on the spot. The police were able to discover that the fault was on the other driver because he ran a red light and hadn't seen Jake coming.

I see Leah's hunched form when I step out the elevator, and I rush toward it.

"Leah!" Her head snaps up at her name. Tears glisten in her eyes.

"Bells." She gives me a watery smile. I reach for her and pull her in for a tight hug. It kills me that this is all I can offer her after everything that she's done for me.

"Where's Seth?"

"In school."

I sit next to her, keeping my arms around her. She leans her head on my shoulder and I feel the hot, little salty droplets on my shirt. "What did the doctors say?"

Her voice is flat as she repeats the doctor's words. "It'll be a miracle if he survives."


	32. Chapter 32

**CHAPTER 32**

I end up picking up Seth from school and breaking the news to him as gently as possible. I see him through the rear-view mirror as he stares out the window. I can see the tears filling up his eyes and how he discreetly wipes at them once in a while. Knowing him, he probably feels the need to step up as the protector and supporter of the family, and I hate that he feels this way. He's only ten, for crying out loud! But the resemblance between him and Jake is uncanny at the moment, and I know what Jake would've done and felt in this situation. I'm just hoping Seth's more like his mother in this aspect.

Seth's out of the car and halfway across the lot by the time I park properly, grab my things, and get out of the car. The pain in his face allows me a moment of happiness that my best friend has a really great family. I close my eyes and beg for him to open his.

When I reach Jake's waiting room, I'm met with empty Chinese food cartons.

"Leah took him to see Jake," Alice informs from behind me.

"Ali." She almost ruptures my intestines with her hug, but for once I don't mind. We end up on the couch, her head resting on my thigh as she attempts sleep. Her weary face speaks of the emotional and physical toll that this accident has had on her. Jake's her best friend, too. We all grew together in the tiny town of Fork in Washington State. If I try hard enough, I can remember how we used to play with mud pies and tag on the beach. I can almost hear our innocent, carefree laughter echoing in my head.

_Jake can't die. Dear God, please don't let Jake die. _


	33. Chapter 33

**CHAPTER 33**

"Hey. How's San Francisco?"

"Great. You should be here." I hear the longing in Edward's voice and smile.

"I wish I could be with you right now." I want him to be here for me to hug and cuddle the shit out of. He's my rock. I want his strength and sweet words with me as I await the fate of my best friend. I want his shoulder to lean on.

"I wish I could too. Is everyone alright there? You having fun with the girls?"

"No." All the pent up sadness and pain well up in me again, and this time, I know I won't be able to control my reaction as I did with Leah and Seth.

"Are they teasing you again? Fucking bitches. Give 'em the phone," he demands.

"Keep your voice down, babe. If Rose finding out you called her a bitch, she'll have your balls. And I'm pretty fond of them."

"Well, then they need to stop harassing my Angel. That's just asking for punishment," he mumbles into the phone, sounding completely chastised. I try to stop myself from grinning. My love for that boy never seems to stop growing.

"Well, they didn't, so it's okay."

"Then why are you sad?"

"I miss you. Your warmth. Your smile. Your hugs. Why are you gone the one time I actually need you?"

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"Jake…got in an accident." Suddenly, it's hard to breathe.

"Acci- what? Is he okay? He _is_ okay, right?"

"We don't know yet. The injuries are so bad. They're still operating on him." My voice is monotone, having repeated this to a couple of people by now. But the pain inside... that still hurts like a motherfucker.

Edward doesn't reply for a while. The only thing I hear is his steady breathing.

"I... I'm sorry. I wish I could say that he'll be okay, but I don't know..." He trails off.

"It's okay. I understand. I just wish I could have you here with me now. It's just... a bit lonely and scary."

"I'm sorry. I love you."

"I love you too, babe."


	34. Chapter 34

**CHAPTER 34**

Jake's gonna be okay for now...I think.

The doctor said that the operation was successful, and Jake will wake up soon. But since his vitals were really low in the beginning, they're keeping a close eye on him.

_It's okay. It's all going to be okay now. _

I take a deep breath and squeeze Leah until she can't breathe anymore.

Jake's progress is steady over the course of the day, enough that I decide to go home for the night. The thought of a warm, fluffy bed fuels my energy, allowing me to stay awake on my drive home. I barely remember opening my apartment door, but I wake in the morning, I'm in PJs, the blanket wrapped securely around me. I roll over and stretch as my brain slowly gains conscience. I run my hand through my hair as a peculiar scent registers in my mind. I sniff, trying to get more of it in my system. It's._..bacon_?

_What the hell? _

I jump out of bed and follow the clanging to my kitchen. Wait a minute...

Someone's in here. _Shit! _

Charlie's training kicks in. Weapon... I need a weapon. I look around and only thing I spot that can be used offensively is a pair of scissors. Quietly, I tiptoe my way across the living room. It's eggs now. What kind of creep would cook in the house they're robbing? _Idiot._

I open the scissor, preparing to stab the bastard in his neck. That'll distract him long enough for me to find a knife. I peer around the kitchen doorway to find him facing away from me. His head is poking in the open freezer, he won't even know I'm coming.

Perfect.


	35. Chapter 35

**CHAPTER 35**

_I take off my slippers and move quickly and soundlessly across the kitchen. I stand behind him and raise my hand quickly. I bring it down with force and watch as the metal pierces his skin. Blood will pour out of his wound, and he'll reach up to press on it. I'll kick him in his balls while he doubles over, and use his unbalanced state to shove against the counter hard enough to bruise him. I'll fist my hands together, raise my hands, and aim my elbow to hit his ear. That should occupy his time enough for me to call 911. _

And this should work perfectly as long as he doesn't have any weapons. I take a deep breath and begin my execution.

But the moment I stand directly behind him, I realize that I can't do this because a) a pair of scissors will not affect him in the manner that I hope, and b) it's not a thief. So, I place the scissors on the counter and wrap my arms around him. My Edward.


	36. Chapter 36

**CHAPTER 36**

"I almost killed you, ya know."

He chuckles and turns around to envelope me in his muscular, warm hug. _Home. _"Of course, you would've, my vigilante," he says as if this is a common occurrence. He doesn't even seem to be a bit frazzled by it. _Hmph._

"What are you doing here?" I roll my eyes when I see that he straightened up my kitchen. I'm a neat freak by nature, but there is _definitely_ a difference in Edward's OCD cleanliness and Bella's. I'm working on getting past that though, it's caused us too many fights.

"A lil' birdie told me that you were lonely, so I came back." He freezes for a moment, as if it might not have been okay for him to do this for me. His next words confirm my suspicion. "Is that okay?"

I snort. "Of course, it is." I squeeze him tighter. "Thank you." Edward needs to learn that I love this about him…his need to take care of me.

"You're welcome." He places a finger under my chin, so I tilt my head upward and pucker my lips for a kiss. He kisses me slowly at first before a kind of urgency sets in. His hand disappears into my hair, pulling me closer. Heat burns through us. I hold onto to his shirt with one hand and wrap my hand around his neck with the other as he lifts and places me on the counter. I stroke the length of his jaw as he continues to kiss me so tenderly. The electricity crackles around us lightly. Well, not really, but it sure feels like it. I wrap my legs around his, trapping him. I break from his kiss a bit to breath, but he continues to drop hot, wet kisses down my throat.

"I love you," I whisper.

"Love you too. Forever."


	37. Chapter 37

**CHAPTER 37**

"Is it really okay?"

He sighs. "You know, I _really_ don't wanna talk about work when I have you naked in my arms, but yes. It's fine. I told Dr. Eul that it was a family emergency."

"So, you're not going back?"

"Nope. I get to stay here with you." His arms tighten around me, and he places a soft kiss on my forehead. I smile and lean into the crook of his neck.

"We should go to bed." This couch is quite comfortable, but the bed's softer.

"At ten in the morning? Aren't you going to visit Jake today?"

"Ugh...right. How are you more responsible than me?"

"Because you're forgetful."

And that's another one of his quirks, he _never_ forgets _anything._ It drives me absolutely insane sometimes. Like how he remembered to turn off the stove before we left the kitchen a few minutes ago... even though his lips were attached to the skin on my neck. I stick my tongue out at him and scramble off the couch.

"Maybe... we should stay in bed," he calls after me as I head to my bedroom. _Pervert. _I give my ass a little wiggle before shutting and locking the door behind me.

"Not fair!" he whines.

I laugh. _I'm so evil. _


	38. Chapter 38

**CHAPTER 38**

Once we're done with breakfast, Edward insists that we fill my rather-empty fridge before we go to hospital since Jake's doing completely fine, and we make a stop at Panera's to get some soup and sandwiches for Leah and Seth. So, by the time we reach the hospital, it's already two.

Leah and Seth welcome us with smiles which is a relief because Leah crying is something that I never want to experience again. She's been through too much for that. We talk about Edward's trip and Jake's recovery over lunch, and everything is looking rainbows and sunshine right now. A strange feeling settles in me as I watch my boyfriend and one of my closest friends interact. I love seeing the excitement and joy on his face and watching that happiness surround Leah and Seth. An errant quote runs through my head. A quote about complete contentment: _"__We need much less than we think we need". _Though I'm not sure who said it, he or she is a genius. Even though I've never expected much from life, sitting here and simply watching two parts of my life collide peacefully... as long as everyone is happy, or at least close to it…that's all that I'll ever truly need.

So I smile and hug Edward's bicep, leaning on his shoulder as he discusses his college life with Leah. He pulls his hand out of mine and places it over my shoulder, scooting me closer. I close my eyes and try to stop hearing all the chatter around me. I focus on the sound of his heartbeat, and I know that as long as that continues to beat, I'll be happy.


	39. Chapter 39

**CHAPTER 39**

"I think I should go with blue now, yeah?" I ask Rose as she flips through a magazine on my bed.

"Yeah, totally," she mutters.

"Rose." She's not here. Well, she's here, but her mind isn't.

She growls. "_Yes, _Bella. Blue. Go with blue. You'll look beautiful. Stunning. You'll blow his mind."

"What's got your panties in a twist, huh?"

"A case." That's all she offers me before diving back into the depths of Vogue.

I shake my head at her before slipping the blue shirt on. She's been working on this "case" for a long ass time now. She started it before "the make-up" and by the looks of it, it's not coming to an end anytime soon. Poor girl.

I pair my shirt with a tiny white shorts and sparkly, nude flats. Alice was too busy to help, so I'm left to my own devices this time. I work on my eyes first, applying a little bit of gold eye shadow beneath a line of black eyeliner and some mascara. I use a bit of concealer under my eyes before adding just a little bit of blush and foundation. I step back and look at myself in the mirror. There, I look good without overdoing it. _That didn't take much._

When Edward asked me out, I thought it was just a date. But with all the secrecy that's been going around, I have a feeling that it's something more. I feel a wide smile form on my lips at the thought.

_Forever. _That word that he always uses... it has a lot more meaning now.


	40. Chapter 40

**CHAPTER 40 **

He's nervous. I can feel it. His hand is trembling as he leads me...somewhere. I can't see where we are going, but that's his intent as he blindfolded me. We're definitely outside. This I know because of the grass, sand, and mud I feel under my shoes. I feel like I've been here before.

He lets my hand go for a moment.

"Stay still," he instructs. I hear some indistinguishable noises before he comes back to me. "Sit and you can take your blindfold off."

I lower myself carefully on the chair and reach to the back of my head to undone the knot.

_Holy fucking shit _is my first and only thought as I stare the table in front of me. A lone candle sits in the middle and white flowers surround it. Whatever space is left is filled with delicious-looking food.

"You like it?"

"Yes."

He grins before reaching for a remote on the table. He presses a button and...everything lights up.


	41. Chapter 41

**CHAPTER 41**

A thousand twinkling lights surround us, wrapped around every other tree. It's so..._pulchritudinous _(that means beautiful, and the only reason I know is because of Edward's dictionary-calendar. Did I mention that he's a complete and utter geek?)

Edward. How is it that despite all the fights, when I think of him, I feel completely happy? How is that, no matter the situation, I always smile at him, his name...anything to do with him?

"It's so...amazing. Thanks, Edward." I find his hand on top of table. "Thank you for...everything." He smiles at me, dimples showing, and I try my best not to jump him. "What's the occasion?"

"Um...I have something to ask you. I...I think I'll..." The tips of his ear redden under the candlelight and he stuffs his hand into his right pocket. But this is time he retrieves something from it...a small box that rings usually come in. His lips forming a crooked smile, he kneels to the side of my chair. I turn to face him.

This is it.

From this moment, I'd truly belong to someone that I love very much.

"Bella, my love, from the moment I saw you, I knew that you were it for me. My one...just as Carmen said. I've waited for you for long time, and now that I have you, I never want to get you go. Isabella Marie Swan, please accept this as my promise to you that I'll never let you go." With that, he flips open the box to reveal a...cake.


	42. Chapter 42

**CHAPTER 42**

"What...um—" _Don't be rude, Bells. _"—Thank you. It's pretty." I take the charm in my hand and try to control my heartbeat. _You're so stupid. _

"Do...do you not like it?" He peers at me with vibrant green eyes. "You look...disappointed." _Shit. Um... _

"No! I love it! It's so cute. Thank you." I reach out and pull him in for a hug. The sweater he's wearing is soft, warm and it smells distinctly like him. I bury my face in the softness and breathe him in.

"It's the charm Carmen gave me when she told me about you." He reaches into his pocket. "Look." He raises his hand and dangling from it is another cake charm. But it's obvious that both our charms are part of one cake.

"How come I'm only one slice and you get the rest?" It's a cute cake, chocolate with vanilla frosting and purple borders.

"Because you're my missing piece." Missing... _oh, hell. _Why does he have to be so adorable? I need some time to go lick my wounds, but his gift and the cuteness of it helps a little.

I take his face in my hands. "Missing piece, huh?" I give him a soft kiss, thanking him.

"Yes. Oh, and one more thing."

"What?"

He reaches into his left pocket and retrieves another box. "Will you marry me?"


	43. Chapter 43

**CHAPTER 43**

"Oh my gosh! You look so gorgeous! Like a model!" My mother squeals before hugging me. "My little daughter's all grown up!" She fans herself, trying to keep the tears from ruining her make-up. "I can't believe my little girl's getting married! The ring is so gorgeous!" She grabs my left hand to stare at it. It's a gorgeous flowery band with intricate designs and a huge diamond sits in the middle of it.

"That's enough." Alice begins to pull Mom away. "You're gonna ruin her makeup."

"Oh, of course. Look your father's here." Mom moves aside to let Charlie in, and the music starts playing.

"Shall we?" Charlie offers me the crook of his hand, I slip mine in, and we begin walking.

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks, Dad."

He chuckles under his breath. "You're all _adult_ now. Where did my little girl go?"

"Ugh, you know I'm _still here_." I nudge him with my elbow to let him know I'm joking.

"I know, but now I have to share you," he grumbles.

"Hey, Edward's great."

"I know. Why do think I'm letting him marry you?"

I snort. The doors to the hall open and we enter. I refuse to look for him because I know the moment I do, everything else will disappear and that'd just be a pity. Alice, Rose, and Leah spent so much time perfecting this…so much so that the guys started complaining about it. Alice just stuck her tongue out at them and continued to work on which shade of turquoise would go perfectly with flowers. But in the end, all their work paid off because it is beyond beautiful in here.

With three more steps until I reach Edward, I turn to look at him. The love in his eyes. The warmth, the sincerity, the protection. I look at him and I know that I'm home.


	44. Chapter 44

**CHAPTER 44**

"I love you. I love you so much. Just keep going. Just a little bit."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! THIS IS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU! I'M NEVER LETTING YOU TOUCH ME AGAIN!" _Yelling's good. Yes, just let it go. _I squeeze his hand and I breathe in deeply.

Pain. It's everywhere. They injected medicine, but it doesn't work. It hurts so much, but I have to keep going.

"Bella, you're just experiencing the natural reactions of childbirth…" he begins to argue.

And I see motherfucking _red_.

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN. DON'T YOU _DARE_ START TELLING ME ABOUT CHILDBIRTH! I _KNOW_ WHAT IT IS. I _AM _THE ONE PUSHING A FREAKING _BABY_ OUT OF MY VAGINA!" Stupid fucking know it all doctor! I don't care right now that he's "sensitive" or that his difference actually lets him know just about everything about "birthing babies." I swear, as a pain hit me, that if he spouts off any of that great knowledge in his head again…I'm going to break his hand. He starts to say something, and I snarl at him.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I love you," he mutters, holding onto my hand. The other is tugging at his hair because he doesn't have the charm to play with it. That charm… it's quite funny that that little thing brought us together. I remember when he told me the complete story during dinner the night he proposed to me. He went to see Carmen because she had called for him through Rose, but when he got there, the only thing Carmen gave him were the charms and the sentence, "you must find your missing piece." He hadn't understood any of it… until I mentioned that I was the owner of _Bellissima_. In that moment, he knew that he'd found his one, his soul mate, his "missing piece", but then he had to be a complete ass about it, until our friends locked us in a room together.

"The head is out," Dr. Denali informs us, breaking me from my memories. The head?! All this time and pain...and only the head. Sweat forms on my forehead and runs down my face.

"Keep pushing, Mrs. Cullen."

"Fuck you." But I listen to him and push, push, push.

After what seemed like an eternity of pain, Dr. Denali announces that the baby is out, and that it's a girl. As my body slowly calms down from the excitement, I ask to see her before they take her away to be cleansed.

My first thought is that she's so tiny, and the second is that the love I feel for my daughter will only ever be rivaled by what I feel for Edward. I feel a hesitant arm on my shoulder, and I turn to see my husband staring at our little bundle with awe and tears in eyes.

"Sh-She's beautiful." His arm tightens around me as he traces our daughter's face with his index finger. In that moment, I realize that these two will be inseparable.

_God, help me._


	45. Chapter 45

**CHAPTER 45**

"_In the light of the moooon, a lil' egg lay on a leavf. One Sunday mowning, the warm sun come up…aaaand POP! Out of the egg came a tiny and vewy hungwy...c-ca-cata...p-pillaw…" _

Carlie's voice drifts up the stairs like musical notes, and I grin. This has to be the fifth time she's read that book _today. _

"He started to look for some food. On Monday, he ate through one apple, but he was still hungry," Edward recites in a monotone voice.

"Daddy!"

I hear his grunt as she flings herself at him, and I know without seeing that he's spinning her around once before setting her to the floor.

"Read for me!" She squeals. I swear she spends too much time with Alice.

"The Hungry Caterpillar _again_, Carlie?" I giggle at his exasperation. "I heard that Missy!" he calls to me. "Laughing at my pain, are ya?"

"I'm sticking my tongue out at you now," I inform him. I return to looking through online catalogs for a reasonably-priced play set. Ever since Carlie saw one at her friend, Max's, house, she wanted one. Somehow we managed to calm her down by explaining to her that we'll get her one for her birthday which is coming up in a few weeks. So, on top of searching for her new toy, I'm in charge of party decorations, food, planning, and, well, _everything_. This will be the second birthday in her life and it has to be _spectacular._ Daddy's orders.

In the beginning, I worried about how we were going to adapt to a baby. I mean I know Edward works with babies every day, but it's a different thing when it's your own. It turns out that I was completely wrong. Edward molded to the baby's schedule better and faster than I did. Since he was really close to his boss, he was allowed about six months off to take care of the baby. But before he left the office, he had to train one of the interns to perfect their methods enough to help the doctors through the everyday work routine. So, he did all the heavy work for me after the birth, aka waking up in the middle of the night to feed her. The only thing I had to do was fill the bottles.

After seeing the two together for the first time in the hospital, I knew that Carlie would be very special to Edward. Just the way he stared… as if she was the most precious miracle.

And she was my miracle too…a tiny replica of Edward. Because she was "different," just like him…

Just like me…

Just like all of us...

For if there was anything I'd learn by finding the other part of me, it was that we were all "different" pieces of the whole.

_~Fin~_

* * *

**A/N: **...and they all lived happily ever after. The End.

This chapter is dedicated to LyricalKris. I'll forever be indebted to you for introducing me to _Supernatural _and writing fuckawesome fics that I fall in love with. I love you, beautiful. xoxo

To my readers,

This was an amazing journey for me, having my first "full" fic posted on Fanfiction. I am _so_ glad you came along with me for this ride. Even though I'm a bit slow with review replies, I read every single review and they made me laugh, smile, and snicker. So thank you from the bottom of my heart for all the support that you have given throughout this.

To Content1 and MalloryKnoxx,

I love you. Seriously. Like hardcore. ;D


	46. Chapter 46

**SURPRISE! Hey guise, it's Sophia Corgi's birthday... well, it was 56 minutes ago *insert awkward laugh*, so HAPPY (BELATED) BIRTHDAY! This futuretake is dedicated 'cause simply put, she's awesomesauce.**

This was beta'd by the fabulous GeekChic12.

* * *

**FUTURETAKE**

I smile when I see Sam, as I always do, when my phone buzzes in my hand. I look down to see that Zafrina, my best friend/extroverted-half, has tweeted me _another_ One Direction fanfic recommendation. I swear, that girl is obsessed. I don't see the point. Yes, they're cute, but… meh. But I favorite the tweet to give her the satisfaction. It's not like I'm ever going to read it.

The metal chair screeches against the floor as he sits down with his sugar-fix of the day. I notice that it's a slice of Iced Lemon Pound cake today. Yesterday, it was a blueberry muffin. I don't blame him, though. The desserts here are _to die for. _

"Who're you talking to?" It's an innocent enough question, but the emotion shimmering beneath the words causes me to look up at him, alarmed.

"Zafrina… Why?" I ask as I study him. After all, I've known him for about a decade now. I should be able to tell the difference.

The corner of his lips quirks upward, and he shrugs. "Wondering."

I don't believe him, but I see no reason to interrogate him. I pull out my MacBook and textbooks from my bag, and he does the same. We come here every week to do homework together; it's a sort of...tradition of ours. Though we've always ended up in different classes—his interests lie in mechanical engineering, while I'm more of the medicine type—we've studied better together most of the time, more focused somehow.

But today's not one of those days, I realize pretty quickly, as my mind subconsciously focuses on Sam's tapping foot and clicking pen. I huff in annoyance and turn to glare at him a bit. He doesn't notice.

_Click. Click. _

_Click. Click. Clic-_

"DUDE."

He jumps slightly at my voice. "What?"

I glare at his pen and raise my eyebrow. He rolls his eyes at me before clicking away, faster and harder, just to annoy the shit out of me. I grit my teeth before I realize that I—_thankfully—_brought my earphones with me. I unzip my bag and start digging through all the shit I have in there.

"Sooo…" He begins and stops, just to look at me with inquisitive eyes. "Didya?"

"Did I what?"

"Kiss Thomas Carlson."

I choke on my spit. "_What?"_

Apparently, that answer's enough for him as he stops fucking with my head with his shitty little pen, and if I look a little closer, I'll dare to say that he looks a little...happy. I don't dwell too much on that as I focus on Plato's words of wisdom.

~.o0o.~

My lips curve upward of their own accord as the sun splashes warmth over my skin. It's been raining for past week, and I've always been a morning person.

I hear a soft chuckle beside me. "Enjoying the sun?" Sam smiles at me. Not a polite, hi-how-are-you smile, but a _real_ smile, and I'm left wondering again.

"Always."

"Maybe you should move to Cali or something."

I look at him. _What the fuck is wrong with you, boy? _"But I'd miss you too much." I pout at him.

His eyes widen for a second, and he smiles again as he _blushes._ I stop. This is getting too weird for me.

"Sammie."

"Yeah?"

"Is everything all right with you?"

He falters a little before looking back at me in alarm. "Of course. Why wouldn't it be?"

I shrug. "You seem...weird."

"Huh" is his only reply as he turns around and starts walking home again.

~.o0o.~

I watch in mild disgust as Dad kisses Mom goodnight. It's a chaste kiss-thank God-_-_but still, they're my _parents._ I quickly look down to my empty plate when Mom turns her attention back to me. I'd been telling her about Zafrina's new boy-toy and how _utterly ridiculous_ he is. He hangs onto Zafrina's every words like a lost puppy. It's a good thing he's cute. I finish the sordid tale to Mom the same time I'm done with my dinner so that she's prepared for it the next time Zafrina comes over. Since Zafrina's mom left when she was a kid, my mom has taken up that role, much Zafrina's and my excitement. The three of us are as thick as thieves.

I get up to wash the plate when the doorbell rings, and Mom and I share a look, the _holy-shit-it's-an-axe-murderer _look. I tiptoe into the kitchen, quietly place the plate in the sink, and grab a knife as Mom goes to answer the door. Just to be sure. I hear Mom unlock the door and tighten my grip on the knife.

"IT'S SAMMIE!" Mom hollers, and I relax infinitely. I half-skip my way to the door 'cause it's just _that_ kinda night and greet my best friend…who is soaking wet—I didn't even realize it was raining; so much for good weather—and is still standing in the doorway.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" He rushes out the words in a slightly high-pitched, panicked voice as if someone died.

"Suuuure." I step outside and close the front door behind me. "What's up?" _What the hell is he doing here at nine o' clock at night?_

"I...um, I need to ask you something."

I stare at him blankly. "Well?"

"Um, well, I-I was wondering if...what'sthemathhomework?" His eyes widen as he realizes his question, and he bites down on his lip, so hard that I'm afraid he'll break skin.

"Uh?"

He looks away, his jaw taut. "I _said, _what's the math homework?" He replies, his words spoken through his clenched teeth.

"Um, just study for the test. The one that Mr. Waynrite has been reminding us about for the last week."

"Oh. Right. That. Thanks." He turns arounds and sprints down our patio steps. _Okay...weirdo. _

I slip back into the house and lock the door behind me. I refuse to ponder over what just happened 'cause it'll probably give me a headache, and I was having such a wonderful day.

Mom's drying the dishes as I head to my bedroom, and I give her a recap of what just happened without her asking because I know she'll find out anyway. I'm halfway up the stairs when the doorbell rings _again_, and I call dibs on it 'cause I know it's Sam. Don't ask me how I know. I just do.

I fling the door open and step outside when a pair of arms grab me and shove me against a wall. I open my mouth to scream, but it's quickly covered with a pair of warm, wet lips. I freeze.

Sam.

He's… everywhere.

I don't understand. He moves on me, twisting his head slightly to get closer to me. His hands are on my hips, holding me but not constraining me. Slowly, I realize that I could probably shove him off me if I wanted to.

But I don't want to. Not when he feel so good. Warm, comfort, protection… _safe_. I revel in these emotions. So much so that I'm shattered when he pulls away abruptly, his eyes shocked.

Neither of us moves. We're still inches apart, close enough to feel the other's breath. Close enough that my each breath causes my breasts to touch his chest, and I realize that he's just as aware of that as I see his eyes darken.

He blinks first. I pull back a little. I watch with slight fascination as determination sets in his eyes, and I know I'll be his forever.

"Will you go out with me?"

* * *

**A/N: **On a side note, The Celestial Guide of Eternal Love is up Top Ten Favorite Completed Fics of August 2013, along with some other fantastic fics, so please vote at twifanfictionrecs dot com slash 2013 slash 09 slash 02 slash vote dash for dash your dash top dash ten completed dash fics dash august dash 2013 slash ! ;-)


End file.
